Distracted
by RainFireSnowEarth
Summary: Hermione has an excuse for her not paying attention one day in Potions Class. Although, why has she been so distracted all week? Can her Professor help her with her predicament?


**I going to start with writing some One-Shots to warm up before I start writing longer stories. This is my first attempt at a one-shot with the pairing Severus and Hermione. Enjoy! (Thoughts from the character are in italics and J.K Rowling owns these characters)**

"Miss Granger, pay attention!" Snape shouted with anger. She jumped from hearing his voice and lifted her head up quickly. She was reading the chapter he assigned in the beginning of class. Although, she was so enveloped in reading that she was unaware of him speaking again. They were asked to stop reading and listen to his lecture. He was standing behind his desk with his arms crossed. His dark black eyes stared down into her brown ones.

She was confused about his sudden command. What did she have to pay attention to?

"I am sorry Professor but I do not know what you mean. I _am_ paying attention."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sat with Hermione at the back table. They saw Hermione reading and wanted to get her attention. However, they were writing notes on his lecture so they couldn't notify her to stop reading.

He spoke coldly, "In that case, tell me Miss Granger, what was I discussing with the class." Each syllable spat out like venom.

She hesitated," Well, I...err...you said..." She shrugged and lowered her head.

"Just as predicted. For not giving your full attention in my class you will have lunch detention with me. Today." He continued on with the lecture and the class finished thier potions. Hermione quickly caught on and, as usual, she finished the potion correctly.

He checked everyone's potion, with an occasion snarky comment about thier work. He even criticized Hermione's accomplished work, "If you got your nose out of the book you were reading earlier than your potion could have been more than adequate." The smell of wormwood and mandrake root lingered on his robes. She enjoyed breathing in the familiar toxic fumes since earlier this week. As he walked past her to his desk, his robes brushed her arm for just a moment. He was unaware of the movement of his robes. He sat down behind his desk and started to write on some parchment. The Grandfather clock struck twelve and without lifting his head up he dismissed the class. It was now time for lunch. Hermione was very hungry so staying in Potions class became more irritating. Everyone quickly ran out of the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall to eat. All except Hermione.

She moved to the desk in front of the classroom. She had previously sat in the back and thought it was best to move closer. She presumed that he would give the same lecture that he gave in class today. So she would be able to hear him better if she moved closer.

She sat waiting for a few minutes until he spoke, "Why did you care not to pay attention to me in class today?" He did not lift up his head.

"To be honest sir, I didn't even know you were talking. I was so caught up in reading the chapter you assigned us that I was unaware that you started to speak again."

"Well, that may be true but how do explain your constant lack of attention to me this week?"

"I can't recall..." She was interrupted by his sudden uproar.

"You can't recall?! You have been avoiding eye contact with me and have kept your head lowered each time I check your potion. So, why the sudden lack of interest in my class?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. How could she explain the reason she wasn't paying attention to him? She was afraid that because of her sudden feelings for him that looking at him would make it harder to hide them.

"It's not that I didn't lose interest in your class. I just got...distracted."

"As little interest I have in other's lives it pains me to ask...what, do tell, has been distracting you Miss Granger?" He now lifted up his head and met her eyes.

 _She is a very beautiful girl...woman. Her frizzy hair. Her rosy cheeks and those red, soft lips. Focus Severus! Get your mind out of the gutter! What could Miss-Know-It-All be so distracted by? Probably that Weasley boy or Potter._

"Profesor, if I could...well...I wish not to speak of it sir but I will promise that I will give my full attention for now on."

"Is that a promise you can keep?"

She hesitated, "I'll try."

"I'm not convinced, Miss Granger. Obviously the matter that you deem to be distracted by needs to be solved; otherwise your presence in my class is pointless to both you and myself. You will continue to come to detention until you comply." The grandfather clock in the corner of the room went off. It was almost time to go to her next class.

"Yes, Sir" she said disappointed. She collected her bag and books and started walking away.

"Miss Granger, detention will not be at lunch but rather after your classes. I think we can both agree that we can't go without lunch. Especially since your stubborn nature would decline eating for days if we continued detention during lunch. Let me guess, you're distracted by a boy, hmm?"

At some point during speaking he had stood up and walked over to Hermione. His arms crossed and he cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"You guessed correct, Professor." She wanted to look down but that would be a dead giveaway. It wouldn't have mattered anyways since she couldn't hide her blushing. When she realized this, her head darted down unintentionally.

 _I knew it had to be feelings for a boy that was so distracting. Miss Granger has always been interested in academics until now. Wait, why is she blushing all of the sudden? Is she embarrassed? Could it be someone else than Weasley or Potter?_

"Then, Miss Granger, express your...feelings...to this man or something and start paying attention in my class!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Why is that!"

"Because...because you're the man I have feelings for!" She now searched for his eyes, waiting. Unsure of what she expected to wait for.

He stood at the same place but now felt closer to her. He now noticed her perfume. The smell of vanilla and possibly nutmeg. He breathed it in before he stepped closer. Just a foot apart from her now.

"Relationships between teachers and students are forbidden, Miss Granger."

 _Why did I say that? She didn't propose a relationship, only declared her feelings for me. Why would she fancy her Potion's Master? Oh Gods, I mentioned a relationship. Now it's obvious I share those same feelings for her. I'm her bloody professor for Merlin's sake!_

"I am aware of the rules. I just...just had to get it off my chest. Perhaps I can easily pay attention more in your class then I did at the beginning of the week. I will see you in class tomorrow, Professor." She turned to walk away until he quickly grabbed her arm. She was swung around to face him. She placed her hand on his chest to catch herself. Her bag and books fell to the ground.

"Professor?" She didn't remove her hand but instead played with a button on his cloak. His chest, like hers, was rising and falling rapidly. After looking down to where her hand was he grabbed it and pulled her up. His eyes closed as he leant down and gave her a quick peck on her red luscious lips.

"Was that okay?" He asked as he opened his eyes. Astonished when he saw the lust in hers.

She was taken back by the kiss. She breathed out, "Yeah...Yeah," which was barely audible.

Thier were inches apart from kissing again. He stared at her lips as she stared at his. They both started to breath heavily from anticipation and desire. Then, they quickly broke the last distance in between them, again. This time it lasted longer. The Grandfather clock rang again but they didn't hear it. Hermione's hands came up around his neck. His hands were at her waist, holding tightly. The kiss deepened when he pulled her closer to him. She felt as if she was melting with him the more they kissed. His lips were softer than she expected. Her mouth opened slightly for his tongue to explore when suddenly thier kiss broke. The sound of footsteps approaching the classroom door startled them. He quickly took a step back from her and took out his wand. He locked the door with a flick of the wrist. He suddenly picked her up and placed her on a nearby desk. He started to kiss her again on the lips before he moved to her neck.

She moaned, "Professor, as much as I'd like to stay I need to get to my next class."

He nibbled at her neck again before he lifted up his head. "I'm sorry am I...distracting you," he said sarcastically.

She chuckled, "Mmm...very," He was back at kissing her neck. "We can't get caught doing this."

"We won't, I assure you."

"But..."

"Shhhh." He put a finger to her mouth and slowly slid it down her bottom lip and chin seductively. They kissed again, this time more gently. He broke the kiss, purposely, to refrain himself from leading this any further.

"Now, I don't want to end this right now. But we should...well" He stopped. _How can I put it?_

She finished for him, "Wait for a more special time?"

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." He gave her another romantic embrace before he returned to his desk. She fixed her appearance to hide her swollen lips and love bites on her neck with a spell. After grabbing her belongings off the cobblestone bricks she headed for the door.

"Oh, Miss Granger," She turned around and saw his head lowered. He lifted it and said, "I expect, in the pursuable future, your attention in my class will be returned to it's normal state."

She smiled at him, "Perhaps, but now I see myself distracted by another matter entirely."

"And what would that be?"

He watched her touch her lips softly, remembering his touch. He waited for a response, but it never came. He unlocked the door as she turned around. Realization dawned on him as the other students flooded the classroom.

 _Ah, Miss Granger. It seems now I will too, be distracted till that matter is fulfilled. And then some._


End file.
